


Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was never one to believe in myths or legends until he's living it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous

CALIFORNIA - 18TH CENTURY

Fire rampages over the settlement, sending people running towards the riverbed away from the flames. The mission is already engulfed in a towering inferno of smoke and flame. The door is kicked open to reveal a demonic figure, electric blue eyes alight with triumph as he clutches a milky pearl between his clawed hands.

"It's mine," he growls, ignoring the chaos around him. "Finally mine."

The mission's rafters collapsing in his wake as he jumps from the burning ruins of the house of worship. He lands gracefully a safe distance from the growing fire, closer to the woods. The pearl hanging loosely on the leather cord in his left hand. The fire reflects upon the pearl's surface in a hypnotizing fashion. His eyes all but devour the jewel.

"Derek!" shouts an enraged voice, drawing him from his musings. His head shoots up in the direction of the sound only to find an arrow embedded into his heart, pining him to the Redwood behind him. From the ruins of the settlement, a girl stands holding a bow with a soot streaked face. Blood seeping through her once white petticoat. Her blonde hair matted to her face as she takes a labored breath.

"Ka... _Kate_ ," he gasps in shock as he feels her magic take hold. His heartbeat slowing as the arrow binds him to the tree. The pearl falls from his grasp as his eyes close.

The bow in her hand sags as she limps to where he's pined.

"The Jewel of Four Souls," she says, lifting the pearl from Derek's unresponsive hand. "All this trouble for such a little thing."

Her knees buckle as her shoulder burns with a white hot pain.

"Sister!" yells a small boy running towards her from the town. He falls to his knees in an attempt to catch her when she falls. His face is marred by fresh claw marks that mat down his hair as the blood trickles from the wounds.

"Christopher," she winces as she takes a steadying breath. "It's already too late for me, kid."

Tears flow from her brother's eyes. "No, we'll get the doctor or...or..."

"No," Kate says sharply. "I'm not going to make it. You have to burn this with my remains."

She holds out the pearl, bloodied by her shaking hands. Her breath gets slower as she forces her brother to take the jewel.

"Promise me."

Christopher nods weakly as she coughs up blood.

"It must never fall into evil hands, never."

"I swear it," Christopher says, holding the jewel to his heart.

Kate gives a winsome smile. "I can always count on you, lil' brother."

Her hand comes up to wipe away his tears before her heart comes to a shuddering stop. It doesn't matter. Her heart was already broken. 

The jewel is safe. 

And the rest is just history.

\---

BEACON HILLS - PRESENT DAY

Stiles thumbs his key ring, the small pearl looped through a thin braided chord reflects the afternoon light streaming into the classroom. It clashes horribly with his keys but is a steady reminder of his mother. She used to wear it on a pendant around her neck. Old family heirloom, so she said.

"Mr. Stilinski!"

Mrs. Callahan's voice snaps him out of his revery.

"I hope you can tell me when Beacon Hills was founded?"

Stiles blinks at her and his eyes desperately flicker around the room. Scott's no help as he's half asleep at his own desk.

"A long time ago," he answers, pocketing his keys.

His teacher sighs. "Do try to pay attention, Mr. Stilinski. History has a way of creeping up on you. Now, in the 1700s, Beacon Hills wasn't the city you know today..."

Stiles waits for her to get caught up in the lecture again before snorting. He doubts knowing Beacon Hills' history will be helpful, it's the dullest city in California. He spends the rest of the class lobbing spitballs at Scott's head.

\---

One of the advantages of living on the outskirts of town is that your dad actually thinks it's a good idea to own a car. It's a rare case where Stiles actually reaps a benefit of living in the woods. The house, is built on the original Argent homestead, founders of Beacon Hills. His mother once said they were distantly related. But now it's just him and his dad up here. Sometimes Scott who gets by on just having a ten speed bike.

Stiles favourite spot is an old Redwood where his dad built a tree house. He has fond memories of reading comic books with his mom up there along with her ghost stories about magic jewels and demons roaming the forest.

It's where his dad finds him.

"Stiles!" his dad calls down from the base of the tree.

Stiles lazily leans out the tree house's window. "You're home early."

"Not late enough to see you still haven't cleaned out the well house."

Stiles groans. "Come on, the well is dry."

"I'm not paying your allowance till you do it."

The sheriff crosses his arms and waits.

Stiles contemplates getting a part-time job before sighing. "Fine," huffs Stiles.

He grumbles under his breath about the injustices of the world as he climbs down the tree.

\---

The well house is creepy. It's built around the Bone-eater's Well, a sealed well from days long passed. Stiles vaguely remembers his mom talking about the legend surrounding it but it's painful to remember her. Even in fond memories. Plus history has never been his strong suit. 

Despite the well house being home to a dried up well, it also houses everything from lawn furniture to Christmas decorations. Mainly because Stiles' mom's family home never built a garage. So it's dark, dusty and thanks to Stiles lack of cleaning, very cobweb friendly.

Armed with a broom he opens the well house's door and gropes aimlessly for the light switch. The dim light bulb overhead flickers to life as he makes his way down the stairs to the lower part of the room near the boarded up well.

He's half way through sweeping around the old Halloween decorations when he hears a scraping sound.

"Hello?" he looks around. He clutches the broom closer to his chest. "Scott, is that you?"

He listens attentively but the sound doesn't come back. With a shrug, he resumes clearing away the larger cobwebs before the scratching comes back.

"Dad?" he calls but there is no answer. "This isn't funny."

The scratching gets louder. Stiles gaze falls the the boarded up well where there are cracks in the wood where someone had sealed a faded piece of paper with a dried blue flower.

He takes a good grip of the broom and leaned towards the well. "Probably a mouse," he mumbles to himself before the overhead light goes out.

"What the?" he spins around gracelessly as his foot catches a box of decorations making him flail into the darkness. He hits the well's cover hard and all of a sudden he's falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this plot bunny from riding the bus and BAM! I wanted an Inuyasha fusion. I wanted it bad. So bear with my madness. It happens when the West was wilder. Mainly because I couldn't set it in feudal Japan. If only. I wrote this like at 2AM so yeah. But I have this elaborate casting in my brain with romance. I loved Inuyasha. Unbeta'd so be kind, comments are love!


End file.
